Forgotten Wishes
by FlyHighAndTakeTheSky
Summary: Sometimes, Tayi wishes she wasn't a genius hacker. She wishes she'd never been chosen to test the Transportalizer more than anything, though. She wishes she could die sometimes, too, but the wishes are pointless. She'd been chosen, and God wasn't striking her dead anytime soon. So, she assumes she's stuck with the goddamn Akatsuki for a while longer. Akatsuki Plus Another remake
1. Chapter 1

Finally getting around to a remake, everyone! God, I can't stand reading my old version anymore. Middle school didn't do me any favours with my writing hobby, that's for sure xD

Characters are gonna be hella different. I haven't been friends with Cullen or Frank since I wrote the original fic, and many of the others I no longer talk to as much. So, new friends, new characters! I'll stick to Tayi though, but she's an old character who needs much more thought to.

* * *

"God damnit." a teen growled at her computer screen as various colors flashed on an advertisement "Go away, stupid ad. AdBlock should stop you from pulling this shit, Chrome." her fingers whipped over the keys to her HP Envy quickly, moving her from gmail to tumblr in seconds, where the ad still sat in the corner of her screen. It had been there for hours, and though it was practically harmless, as Tayi had discovered, but was pretty annoying and flashed across every page she went to, including the AdBlock website.

"Kinda weird ad, huh?" another girl murmured over Tayi's shoulder, blue eyes narrowed curiously "We haven't watched Naruto in forever." she pointed to the border, fingers brushing the touch screen and moving it, the ad following persistently as it continued to flash bright yellow with white and red clouds dotting the borders.

"Yeah, well- Shit, hang on Jenna-bean, I got this! I coded an antivirus last night!" the brown haired girl grinned, fingers running over the trackpad and opening the antivirus successfully named "I banish thee".

"Stand back and watch, my friends, as my wonderful coding works it's magic and deletes the persistent and annoying ad!" Tayi leaned back into the computer chair, a wide smile spread across the 18 year old's face as she looked backwards at Scott.

"You're fucking annoying, girl." The mixed boy sitting on her bed muttered when he caught her staring at him, brown eyes quickly flitting back to his 3DS screen.

"Uh, bae, it's not working. It's clearing everything except for that ad."

Tayi sat up, eyes narrowed "Fucking fine. Then we'll just click on it and see if that makes it go away."

"Woah, the hell's wrong with you?" Jenna leaned backwards, threatening to tip the chair before leaning back again and hopping off.

Tayi ignored the dirty blonde, poking the screen with her finger absently.

'Congratulations! You have been selected especially for a new trial here at New World Tech! Please enter your information below, Tayi, and we'll be in touch!'

Tayi raised an eyebrow and batted Jenna's hand away before clicking the ad once again and typing in her email, address, and phone number at lightning speed.

"Scott," Tayi muttered briefly over her shoulder as she read through the newest email in her account "Go get the door, it's probably the pizza dude. He's 30 seconds late, so don't tip him as much."

Scott replied with a sharp "fuck you" which Tayi chose to ignore as he got up and sulked to the living room to retrieve pizza. The blonde watched as Tayi's fingers danced across the keyboard, never missing a key as she typed an email.

"So, what just happened?" Jenna asked, moving gracefully to the bed where she flopped onto her stomach and pulled out her phone.

"NWT happened. Some place in Japan, but I've never heard of it. They requested me to come beta test one of their inventions. I accepted." Tayi rubbed her forehead, eyes closing at the onset of a migraine "I need to get off this damn computer and get some sleep."

Jenna raised an eyebrow over her phone, blue eyes sparking "Not yet! Pizza just got here, and besides, we still have Madoka Magica to watch! What was up with the Naruto things on that ad, anyways? I'm so confused with the whole thing."

Tayi stared at her friend for a second before closing her eyes and leaning against the back of the chair, arms folded "We clicked the ad. I filled out my information, the ad went away. I got an email from them explaining everything, and I responded back. That's pretty much it. Maybe they just like the Akatsuki Cloud or some shit, I don't know."

Jenna hummed, standing up and leading the way to the living room, paying her friend little to no attention as she left.

Tayi groaned, the sound rumbling in her throat as she scratched at her pointed ear dejectedly. Standing up, Tayi blinked, successfully shutting her computer and lights off before wandering into the living room herself and curling up in a blanket in between Scott and Jenna.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the wait on Chapter Two, everybody! I work six days a week, so it's hard to find time between working on my Matsuricon cosplay* and work to write even a one-shot. Also, sorry for all of the scene skips as well. To be completely honest, I got really fcking lazy and didn't feel like writing all of the in-between scenes like the airport.

* I'll be at Matsuricon in Columbus, Ohio with my IRL friend Scott on Saturday and Sunday if anybody wants to meet up! We're pretty hilarious together actually xD

Saturday I'll be a Punkstuck Karkat in a MCR Tee with grey skinny jeans, the usual homestuck get-up, converse and a red beanie.

Saturday night I'll get sick of the grey paint and shit, so I'll most likely change into my Akatsuki PJ pants that I'm making soon and just do a Pajama!Hidan if my wig comes in on time and I manage to make the scythe. I'm trying to get Scott to be Kakuzu, but we'll see how that works out XD  
Sunday I have no idea what I'm gonna do; most likely a female Ash Ketchum from Pokemon or Karkat again.

* * *

"Mail's here already and she's still not awake."

"Let her sleep, she had a migraine."

"Well, that's what the bitch gets for using those damn powers of hers all the time."

Tayi woke up to faint whispers and arguing, though her mind didn't recall having ever fell asleep. She assumed she must have, though, because she was awake and in the world of the living. Her ears twitched atop her head, sore from the position she had slept in, but visible nonetheless. Her tail had obviously ripped another hole through the back of her shorts, because it hung loosely off the end of the couch.

"Shit," she muttered, yawning and willing the chakra back into her body. The concealing spell took place once more, and her tail, ears, and red eyes disappeared into nothingness again. She felt her fangs recede back into normal, human teeth, and she stood up carefully, head spinning.

"Did the computer go off?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes at a lame attempt to full the passing migraine "That company needs to email me back about their new invention. I'm supposed to be a Beta Tester."

"At this point girl, you should be an Alpha Tester." Scott mused over the cup of coffee he held to his lips "You and your stupid computers."

"Mmmm," Tayi yawned again "Not my fault."

As far as Tayi was concerned, Alpha testing products was far beyond her level of understanding. Being a Class B Telekinetic demon had it's perks, but Tayi still had a long way to go in her understanding of her powers until she could reach Class A.

The three friends sat at her dining room table, Tayi running her fingers across the wood as she stared at Scott and Jenna.

"NWT said they're interested in teleportation from different timelines," Tayi mused as she scanned the newest email in her mind, the letters slightly blurry "They've looked at my website and talked to my old high school media teacher, with the same ad, I guess. They want to fly me to Japan to get this thing started right away." she hummed, scrolling down "They apologize for the weird Akatsuki Cloud border, they represent their company or something. I can't make it out clearly, honestly."

"Well, it's Japan," Jenna stated, fingers curled around a cup of coffee "We shouldn't have expected too much less, y'know? Hurry up and respond, bitch-tits, if you're going to Japan, make that three tickets instead of one."

Tayi smirked, chakra rumbling inside of her body in excitement "Let's do it, then."

* * *

"Why is the god damn airport so far away," Tayi muttered, fingers gripping the steering wheel of the 2011 Ford Focus as someone cut her off for the third time "These people are giving me a headache. Fucking humans don't know how to drive, I swear to Lucifer."

"Of course you do," Scott teased from the front seat, feet kicked up on the dashboard as he scrolled through his phone "Daddy is the best, after all."

"He's not my dad, asshole. Creator and father are two totally different things, y'know." Tayi shot back in annoyance, body quivering as she tried to keep her concealing spell under control.

Frustration and anger made her powers dim, and that was something she could definitely not afford, especially with needing to respond to emails mentally.

Scott glanced at her, rolling his eyes and turning back to his phone. June 29th had rolled around faster than the three of them had expected, and with Tayi constantly emailing the head of the project - a man named Makoto - they had decided to meet July 2nd at his personal hotel. The use of mentally checking and responding to the emails, along with preparing for the trip, rendered Tayi tired and grumpy most of the time, with migraines to add to the mix.

"Municipal airport, 15 miles away." Jenna read off of a passing sign, breaking the tense silence that had risen fairly quickly.

Tayi nodded, jaw remaining clenched shut the rest of the ride as her eyes strained on the cars in front of her and Sum 41 played in the background.

* * *

"Please direct your attention to the front of the cabin, where safety procedures will be demonstrated." A mechanical female voice droned on from the overhead speakers on the private jet, also something Makato had sent to them for faster travel.

"Why do they even do this shit on a private jet, seriously." The black haired girl muttered, hands pressed overtop of her ears nervously as the engines rumbled.

"Shut the hell up, stupid. I've never been on a plane." Scott hummed, staring out the window as he kicked his feet up onto the chair across from him.

"You overpacked again." Jenna commented from next to Tayi, pointing to her duffel bag stuffed full of clothes and other items including a flat iron, makeup, and multiple laptops.

"I had to. This way I don't have to tap into my email mentally, it's fucking exhausting."

"I wouldn't know," the blonde laughed, leaning her head back "The airport wasn't very busy. After baggage claim it was a damn cakewalk."

"Thankfully." Tayi nodded, rummaging through her messenger bag and pulling out a bottle of sleeping pills and another of Asprin.

The young adult popped one of each before leaning back and ignoring the flight attendants rant on safety procedures and complimentary beverages.

"Going to sleep?" Jenna asked, blue eyes glancing at the girl next to her.

"Yeah. It's a long flight, might as well. A day and seven hours my ass." Tayi grumbled, curling up around herself and closing her eyes "See you in the morning."

* * *

"Hey, babe, get up. We're on layover in San Francisco to pick up some of the other testers. They'll want to meet you." Jenna nudged Tayi awake, where the wolf demon glanced at her with bright red eyes.

"Mhmm, sure. Whatever." she yawned, sitting upwards and unclicking the seatbelt to grab a can of Coke from the mini fridge across from their seats.

The can opened with a hiss as a few other kids wrestled with their bags up the small flight of stairs leading into the plane.

"Welcome to Mr. Makato's private jet, Mr. Cullen, Miss Kaitlin and Miss Dawn." The flight attendant greeted them with a small smile and wave, and the three other teens smiled at her broadly "From here, the jet will be taking you to Yokohama, Japan, where you will meet with Mr. Makato to discuss his newest invention. Please, take a seat wherever you like. I would like to introduce Miss Tayi, Miss Jenna, and Mr. Scott, who we picked up first from Ohio."

"Holy fucking shit," the black haired teen in front of Tayi gasped loudly, throwing an accusing finger up towards her "I know you! You're Tayi Yako! Oh my god, I've been waiting to meet you for like, ever! I can't believe they actually deactivated your account on League for hacking, that was so fucking stupid." he shook his head as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I know. Go sit down, kid. I'm tired."

"Are you cosplaying?" Dawn asked, leaning towards her to peer closely at the ears on top of her head.

"No." Tayi snapped, ears pulling backwards in irritation "Look, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I want to go back to sleep. So please, for the love of all that is good, put your stuff someone and be quiet. I'll explain when I feel like it, so do _not_ pressure me."

Tayi spun away, can of coke in hand, and stalked back to her seat, where she dug out two Aspirin and one Trazodone and popped them as her migraine began to emerge once again. Her eyes drifted towards Scott, who remained sound asleep in the seat across from her, and then to Jenna, who flashed her a small smile before getting up.

"I'm Jenna. Sorry about her, she's probably getting another headache." the blonde motioned back towards Tayi, who huffed irritably "She's usually a lot friendlier, I swear. Chronic migraines seem to be her best friend lately."

"Is she really the internet star?" Cullen asked, stuffing his duffle bag underneath a seat before helping himself to the refreshments "I got to play with her once, on Call of Duty. She seemed a lot, er, more pleasant than that."

"She usually is, I promise, and yes, she really is the internet star. You guys know about her?"

"Who doesn't know about her?" Kaitlin piped up, grinning at Jenna and glancing over to the sleeping girl quickly "Anybody who's a gamer knows about her, honestly. It's hard as hell to win the League Of Legends Championship _and _the Call Of Duty championship in one year! Plus, her Aria cosplay made the _news_ for Christs sake. She's practically famous! With her hacking, this project is gonna be a breeze!"

Jenna smiled uneasily "Yeah, I hope so. You guys must have some knowledge about gaming and technology if you're here, right?"

The three nodded "Yeah. I came in third for a hacking competition back in 2012, but Tayi came in first as usual." Cullen frowned, shuffling his feet.

"So is she really cosplaying, or no..." Dawn swallowed, glancing at the sleeping female again before looking back to Jenna.

"Well...I don't know if I'm supposed to say anything, but no. She's not. She was born like that, actually. You guys have heard about the scientist who captured a class S demon, right? It's on a bunch of threads online."

Kaitlin nodded "Yeah! Doctor Brian Carone or something, right? It was in DC or something, I think. I'd heard of smaller outbreaks in the surrounding areas, but those were a while ago. I didn't believe it at first though, but now...after seeing those leaked pictures on the threads..."

"Yeah." Jenna nodded "Her mother was a demon who possessed a human back when the outbreak first started to protect itself. She mated with Tayi's father, and Tayi ended up having more powers than they'd expected. They started manifesting in Kindergarden when we first became friends, after her brothers died. It started with the chakra imbalance, but that's as far as I'll go. All in all, she's a Class B Telekinetic. She's not cosplaying." she shifted uncomfortably, in the seat she'd taken across from Cullen.

"I'm assuming you two have been friends for a while, huh?" Dawn inquired, opening her own can of Sprite "If you're going with her, I mean. She mentioned you guys on her blog a few times, even!"

Jenna smiled "Yeah! Since Kindergarten, actually. Everybody was afraid of her after her first chakra corruption, but Scott was fascinated, and I just tagged along with her ever since. Scott sleeps like a damn rock, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon to say hi to you guys. Tayi'll be fine after we land and she gets some food in her."

"I hope so! I want to ask her about her strategies for League and World Of Warcraft!" Cullen beamed before pulling out his phone "I've so got to blog about this. This is the best day ever."

"If you mention the project I will fucking end you, you little shit." Dawn glared at him with piercing blue-green eyes, her brown hair falling around her shoulders as she turned to him.

Cullen laughed, brown eyes twinkling "I know, I know Dawn!"

Jenna smiled, vision drifting to each of the three newcomers with amusement.

_'__This is sure gonna be interesting.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooly shit here's chapter three finally. I hate closing at work ugh I hate it so much I can't even explain it. Sorry for the long wait on this, I've been working on hella cosplay and working working at all three of my jobs OTL

* * *

"Thank you for attending the trip. After you exit the jet, a limousine should be waiting outside of the airport to transport you to New World Technology's main headquarters. Makato will be awaiting your arrival. Please enjoy your stay!"

The flight attendant smiled warmly at the group of teens and young adults, eyes twinkling brightly as each nodded and said their own Thank You before exiting.

"She was cute, huh Scott?" Jenna smirked, elbowing the mixed boy and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up, you know I ain't into that nasty vagina shit." he muttered teasingly, shoving her back as they stepped foot onto the ground.

"Cullen, for the love of Satan, shut up. Please." Tayi murmured, sighing at the hyperactive teen as he bounced alongside of her "I'll show you my League hacks when we get some downtime, alright? I promise!"

Cullen laughed, grinning at her "Sweet! Thanks so much, I can't believe I'm going to be learning from literally the greatest hacker ever!"

Tayi laughed, ears twitching in amusement as she repositioned the duffle bag across her shoulder "So what do you guys think this is even gonna be? He obviously needed some good coders for this project."

"Who knows," Dawn shrugged "It's a transportalizer, so it could be for anything. I was thinking like a teleportation device, like you see in those futuristic movies, ya know?"

"Yeah, that could be true. Hopefully the HTML for the program is gonna be in English, I only know a little Japanese to be honest. I tried to learn, but internet guides are only helpful to a point. I brought some of my own codes though, but I can edit them however this dude needs them. Shouldn't take me too long."

"I wonder what it'll be like! Their HQ is at the top floor of a hotel, from what I read online. This dude is like, majorly rich and has people out to help him with stuff from all over the world. He's got hella money." Kaitlin mused, looking up at the sky as another plane prepared to land in the wing next to the one they were walking through.

"I hope they have comfy beds!" Tayi grinned, tail swishing through the air as she picked up her pace to match Scotts "Maybe even a pool, or a hot tub! I can't even remember the last time I've had time to use mine! It'd be nice to relax when we have down time~"

The group chatted aimlessly as they looked around the airport for the escalator that would take them to the limo.

"Oh, I see it! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Tayi perked up, dashing ahead of the group to a dip in the floor, where a small escalator led down to baggage claim and the exit to the pickup area.

"She really is more energetic when she's not tired, huh?" Dawn asked Jenna, who sighed at her friend.

"Yeah. Almost annoying, but a lot better after she's slept and doesn't have a migraine."

"Slowpokes! Hurry up, damnit!"

"Come on, guys. Hurry the hell up before the bitch has a damn stroke." Scott muttered, picking up his pace and meeting her at the escalator.

The group of six looked around once at the bottom, bags clutched to their bodies nervously as a man in a suit approached them.

"You are the Beta Testers for Makato-sensei?" a younger man who couldn't have been older than twenty four asked, English broken but understandable nonetheless.

"Yeah! That's us. Tayi Yako, at your service, uh..."

"Ryu. Please follow me, the limo is waiting. Headquarters is not very far away, ten minutes at the most. Makato-sensei had it built close for the convenience of our various testers. Also, please note that it has been many years since the war, and they are all alive."

Uneasy silence followed Ryu's remark as the group followed him to the limousine. Tayi's ears turned down, pressed nearly flat against her head as a sign of anxiety "What the hell does that mean?" she whispered, climbing into the sleek black car after Cullen and Scott.

"Beats me." Kaitlin shrugged, though her eyes were narrowed in clear suspicion "There hasn't been a war anywhere near here for a long time. Maybe the dude's just batshit crazy."

Tayi's eyes narrowed slightly as she relaxed into the plush seat, the tip of her tail twitching awkwardly as she adjusted herself into a leaning position.

Buildings and people whirled by the car as they drove through a fairly crowded suburb, small houses lining the road. Cherry blossom trees lined the entire street, only visible due to the pink blurs they produced as the limo flew by them. Five minutes later had the group winding through a long driveway and gated fence, also lined with the gorgeous pink trees and small statues.

"Holy shit." Dawn breathed, leaning over Kaitlin to peer out the front window at a white five story hotel.

"This is what we're working in? You've got to be kidding me. I know the guy's loaded, but damn!" Dawn sputtered as the limo came to a calm halt in front of the main doors.

Ryu and another man, whose name tag read Kana, opened both doors on either side of the car, where the group filed out quickly, bags in hand.

"Welcome to New World Technology, where the future begins today." Kana grunted, a small smile forming on his lips "We hope you will enjoy your stay here. Ryu and I will show you to your rooms and then take you to Makato-sensei."

"Sounds good! Let's go, for real, I can't wait to check out these beds!" Tayi spun, grinning at the rest of the group before turning to Ryu and following him into the hotel lobby.

"What the hell..." she muttered, stopping quickly to stare at the designs around her.

Two pillars were placed on either side of the front desk, followed by a large fountain to the right that was in the middle of a circle of couches. Large flat screen TVs adorned the walls, currently off but still impressive. The main desk was carved like a headband, a large leaf-like symbol with a slash through it that looked vaguely familiar to the demon strategically carved into the white marble. The room branched around the desk, leading to a carpeted walkway and a large glass elevator surrounded by fish on one side.

Ryu and Kana ushered the gaping group along the hall, opening the elevator quickly and cramming the eight of them inside easily. Electronic panels lined the walls of the elevator on either side of the door, while fish swam effortlessly through the aquarium-like structure on the back wall that seemed to extend forever.

Tayi glanced away briefly enough to watch Kana swipe a card across the scanning-port before they started moving upwards.

"The hotel has been reserved for your group while the testing is taking place. Makato-sensei believes it will take three days at maximum for you to complete the device, but you are welcome to stay as long as you like. The pool and other areas have been opened and can be accessed without the use of a key card for your convenience, as well as complimentary room service and breakfast bar."

"Sweet." Tayi's finger traced a line across the glass, a medium sized blue fish staring at it quizzically before swimming away in terror as her fangs slipped from her mouth in a grin.

As the elevator buzzed at floor five and Scott dragged Tayi from her newfound fish friends, Ryu turned left and led them down another marble-coated hallway to a room labeled 510.

"The panel outside of the door here may be used to customize your room to your liking. It allows you to add or subtract furniture, as well as exchange game systems and appliances. The panel on the inside is used for ordering any food and drink you would like, light control, and water temperature. We hope our choice in decoration is acceptable. Makato-san enjoys the symbols and decided to have the headquarters based around it, as you've all seen from the advertisement. Please use the floor plan located inside your rooms to find the meeting hall in half an hour, where Mr. Makato will meet you. Have a nice day, Tayi-san."

"You're literally a celebrity, Tayi-_san._" Cullen deadpanned, staring at her.

"Hardly." Tayi scoffed in response, swiping the panel to the right and watching in awe as the door opened to a large room with two connecting ones.

The group of six stepped inside, marvelling at the choice in decorations. Black bedspreads were laid out perfectly across the king sized beds, the same red and white cloud pattern across them as the advertisement border. The pillows were decorated in various symbols; a music note, leaf, hourglass, and three diagonal lines. A large plasma screen adorned the back wall, multiple game systems underneath it on a shelf. Rows of games were pressed into the glass-covered cabinets on either end of the TV. A microwave, mini fridge, and full kitchen made up the left side, where another bedroom was connected through the wall with another panel. Large black couches surrounded the television, and a marble counter around the kitchen, which appeared to have been stocked with food and drinks.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, all six just staring around in awe at the decor and placement.

"Everything's controlled by the panels, looks like." Scott mused as Tayi made her way to a bed and tossed her duffle bag at the end of it.

"Get situated, everybody. We have to be at the meeting room in like twenty minutes and, I don't know about any of you, hate being late. I'm gonna check my email, take an Excedrin and change. You three can take the other room, considering I don't know you well enough to room with you."

Dawn nodded "Fair enough. We'll have time to relax later, right?"

"Hopefully. Lets try to finish the project in a few days, and then we'll stay one extra day to enjoy ourselves. Seem fair?" Tayi raised an eyebrow at the brown haired girl, red eyes focused on her delicate features.

Dawn nodded, swiftly turning and making her way into the opposite room, followed by Cullen and Kaitlin.

"They're an interesting group, hm?" Jenna asked, leaning back into the pillows on her own bed and pulling out her Droid.

"I like them." Tayi said after she'd logged onto her HP Envy and opened up her email.

"Anything new?" Scott inquired from the bed in the center of the two girls, iPod lighting up white as he opened 2048.

"Fan mail, cosplay critique and one from my grandmother, so nope." the demon quickly shut the computer once again and grabbed a pair of clothes before making her way to the panel to open the bathroom door.

The bathroom was just as impressive as the room had been; a smaller TV mounted to the wall, jacuzzi tub, stand up shower, marble sink and towel rack with black and red towels lined up neatly next to each other.

Tayi stripped off her sweater and replaced it with a dark red tank top, then her skinny jeans with a pair of white capris that tied around her calves.

"Fuck this tail," she grumbled, wiggling it through the hole in her pants with a grunt of pain "Fuck you, mom. You and your stupid demon-ness."

Tayi glanced at her reflection in the large mirror briefly before scoffing and turning away, heading back to the main room with a scowl planted on her face "Let's go see what this project is about, huh?"

Scott groaned, taking one hand off of the Apple device to flip her off "Fuck that bullshit, I'm not moving. Take your genius friends, my ass is staying right here."

Tayi narrowed her eyes and stuck her middle finger up in a quick response before Cullen, Dawn and Kaitlin walked back into the room, laptop cases in hand.

"You ready?" Dawn asked, motioning to the door.

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll work with whatever computer he has in the lab, I am so not risking getting any virus bullshit from plugging an unknown Japanese USB into my drive." Tayi rolled her eyes teasingly before leading the way back out into the hallway, leaving both Jenna and Scott on the beds.

The group didn't speak as they sauntered down the hallway, reaching a electronic door with a keypad. Tayi blinked at it as it opened with a hiss, sliding against the tile floor and locking into place with just enough space to let them through.

"Ah, Tayi, Cullen, Dawn and Kaitlin! Welcome, welcome! My name is Makato, as you've most likely heard from Ryu and Kana. Welcome to my hotel and headquarters, New World Technology! Come in, I'll show you around the lab and explain to you four what it is we're doing over the next couple of days!" the dark haired man greeted them, smiling brightly at the group and ushering them inside before the door shut again with a bang.

"Tayi-chan, I had no idea you were a demon!" Makato gasped as he faced them, yellow eyes widening in surprise "Well, you learn something new every day, I suppose! Anyways, what I've called you all here for is my latest invention, the Transportalizer. You see, my team and I had it up and running for a few weeks now, but all of the sudden it crashed! Of course, it's only been used in testing, nothing too serious. But, my team simply cannot figure out how to fix it, so I've called you four in hoping you could help! The HTML seems to be a little wacky, and some of the parts could use a little bit of adjusting, you know? One of the interior sections of the code that boots it up and actually does the transporting needs something cancelled out; Oh, I'll have to show you before we get to work, I suppose."

Tayi swished her tail, small sparks of shadows forming at her fingertips before she pushed them down and attempted to release the nerves she felt "What exactly is this thing, anyways? You didn't give us that much information on it at all. And why call us, of all people?"

Makato smiled brightly, running a tan hand through his dark brown hair "Well, Tayi, those are both fantastic questions! I picked you, specifically, due to your mishap with the League Of Legends hacking incident after you won the championship. Your gaming skills and various other codes, websites and hacks proved to be quite impressive as well! Cullen, your second place in the National Hacking Competition in Los Angeles was extremely impressive! Dawn, your websites and CSS skins are what led me to picking you! Kaitlin's antivirus program and government hacks caught my eye almost immediately!"

"Great," Kaitlin groaned, blushing and locking eyes with him "So what is this thing?"

"Oh, my bad! I completely forgot to tell you! The Transportalizer is my own personal design. You simply use the touchpad to select another dimension, and this machine will transport anything you'd like from it! We, specifically, have one dimension in mind, one that all of you are slightly familiar with. Have you all ever heard of Naruto?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update everyone! I just started my senior year and it's been fucking chaotic with my AP Psych class. Literally got assigned a 1000 word essay on the first day that took me all night to finish, only for me to go in today and have my teacher tell us he wasn't counting it. Ugh jfc he's lucky I've had him as a teacher three years in a row or I would've castrated him oh my god. Anyways, here's chapter four finally before I head off to work again~

merilosity: Oh gosh thank you so much for the review ;u; I'm glad you like it! Background info on Tayi will be coming soon! Most likely the next chapter, no doubt! As for Orchids, I'm working on updating it soon too! It should be updated by Wednesday because I just got back from Matsuricon and all I wanna do is write fanfiction now x'D

"Naruto...?" Tayi asked, raising an eyebrow at Makato wearily "I liked that show in like 7th grade, dude. I don't even know what happens after Gaara or whatever his name is gets killed. No Tokyo Ghoul or Free?"

Makato's lips never twitched down from his everlasting smile "Not to worry, Tayi-chan! I'll happily fill you in on the details, if you'd like. If I recall correctly, the first blog you ran back in the eighth grade contained many of the Akatsuki. They are your favorite, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't follow the series anymore. I don't even know what happened to Deidara yet!" Tayi protested, hands placed defiantly on her hips as she stared at him.

"Well, sadly the Akatsuki all die throughout the series. However, during the initial tests on the Transportalizer, we've managed to grab them from before their deaths and practically freeze them, so they are all still alive and well. That's what this machine is intended to do; reach into different dimensions." Makato's grin flicked into a second long smirk before he turned around, something Tayi was pretty sure only she had picked up on.

Her ears flicked red eyes training on Makato's yellow ones steadily "Then let's get started. No point in wasting time, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

"That was such a cheap shot!" Tayi hissed, shoving Scott to the side and glaring at him.

"Whatever! Your bitch ass still died!" he laughed, shoving her back as the controller slipped from her hands.

"Fuck you." the girl shot back, readjusting herself on the floor and unzipping her white hoodie as the round on Call Of Duty ended "Fuck you and your filthy skills."

"Woah, did he just actually beat you?" Cullen asked, looking up from a manga with wide brown eyes.

"Sometimes he wins, if he's lucky." Tayi sneered, pointing a thin finger in Scott's direction before dodging a pillow that had gone projectile from Jenna.

Tayi stuck her tongue out before falling onto her back, limbs splayed out across the floor "I can't believe it's been three days already. The Transportalizer was pretty fun to work on, though, right guys? Now I can say I've worked with foreign technology when I go back to school."

"You go to school? School as in college?" Dawn piped up from over her book, eyes never leaving the page she was on.

"Yeah, ITT Tech. Nothing fancy, but it's working pretty well, I guess. Two more years and I'll finally graduate." Tayi smiled, rolling over onto her stomach which had filled with anxiety at the sudden mention of the upcoming school year.

"You're nineteen, right?" Cullen mused, eyes flickering to the demon before focusing on her.

Tayi nodded "Yeah. Nineteen is a pointless age, though."

Cullen opened his mouth to speak, the words never coming out as their intercom buzzed with an incoming voice message.

"Tayi-chan, everyone! It's Makato! I'd like to invite all of you down to the lab to meet some friends of mine before we send all of you on your way, if it's no trouble that is!" the voice was clear and no static emitted from the intercom, not that Tayi had expected any less from the high tech company.

"Sure," she called, standing up and pulling her shorts down slightly "We'll be there soon!"

"Ah, thank you Tayi! You're wonderful, honestly! Actually, I'd prefer if just you came for the moment, though, this might be a tad bit overwhelming along with the favor I must ask of you."

Tayi's ears twitched as she pulled a white hoodie over her head, the front decorated in a dream catcher pattern with "I'll sleep when I'm dead" printed on the top and bottom "Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes. Should I look decent?"

"Oh no! Please, don't trouble yourself. I'll be waiting at the doors to let you in, Tayi-chan!" Makato's voice cut off, the intercom clicking off with a beep.

"Well, I'll be back soon I guess. I'll tell you guys whatever it was about when I get back, and Scott, there better be food here waiting for me god damnit."

Tayi smirked at Scott's middle finger before she jogged out the hotel room door and into the hallway, flip flops echoing against the empty noise.

* * *

Makato grinned, turning around to the group of ten behind him as they bickered amongst themselves quietly "She's on her way, everyone! She's a lovely girl, I'm sure you'll all like her. Isn't it nice, being out of that despicable dimension again? Not having to worry about getting killed, being away from that blonde haired brat-"

"The sensors are picking up her chakra patterns, Makato-sensei. The demon is close; are you sure you can trust them with her?" Ryu cut in, brushing black hair from his purple eyes that glinted dangerously as he watched the group behind them.

"Oh Ryu, she'll be fine." Makato smiled, forked tongue flicking out of his mouth briefly "As soon as I get them out of the way, we'll cancel their abilities and work on the plan with Lord O- Oh, Tayi! Welcome, come in, please!"

* * *

Tayi smiled as the doors pulled open with a hiss, allowing her to step inside the creepily sterile lab as she had been doing for the past three days.

"Makato!" she flashed him a pointed smile, running up and giving the man a brief hug before stepping back and looking up at him with eager red eyes "What's going on? You're not telling me somethingggg~"

The two had gotten fairly close over the past few days, quickly bonding over their love for various anime and comic books. He'd taken her out to lunch at a Cafe on the first day, the two of them talking nonstop about technology and other devices Makato was known for. She'd begun to look up to him as she had her father, and he accepted the role wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, running a hand through his hair "They're in the back room right now. I must warn you, they can be a little...Hostile to new people, I guess you could say. It took them forever to warm up to me, so just be patient with them! Are you ready?" he flicked a slender finger over his shoulder, pointing in the direction of the large meeting room.

The teen nodded swiftly, allowing herself to be half dragged into the room. The wolf demon felt her heart nearly stop at the sight before her, eyes widening and mouth dropping open slightly. Nine sets of eyes bore into her accusingly as soon as she stepped into the room, each set stranger than the next as she took turns looking at each of them.

Blue, red-brown, mask, charcoal, blood red, bright green, magenta, yellow, amber-brown and light purple.  
Tayi took a few seconds to look at each before snapping out of her daze.

"Oi, is this the bitch? I pictured her to be a lot fucking cooler." the silver haired male spat, glaring at Makato with gorgeous magenta eyes that happened to be narrowed to match his scowl.

"Be quiet Hidan."

"Makato...these are..."

"Deidara, Sasori Akasuna, Tobi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan and Pein. You would be correct in assuming that these are the real Akatsuki, Tayi." Makato smiled, ruffling the hair between her ears and grinning broadly as she snapped her jaw shut.

"So, you guys are the real deal? I don't even know half of you, honestly." Tayi stated, ears perking up as she examined their chakra types and moved in closer to them.

"How the fuck do you not know us, yeah? We're the _Akatsuki_ for Christ's sake." Deidara sneered, blonde ponytail bobbing as he bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Introduce yourselves." Pein growled, spiky orange hair defying gravity still in another dimension.

The members glanced at each other, eyes either filled with irritation or boredom.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," the blue-skinned male grinned, rows of sharp teeth sticking past his lips as he held out a hand "Nice to meet ya, squirt."

Tayi shook it, nodding gratefully to him as the rest went through the same drill. Each introduced themselves with an attitude that screamed "fuck off and die", but Tayi couldn't have cared ears had begun ringing as soon as Hidan threatened to castrate Kakuzu after he began psychoanalyzing how much the building would have costed Makato to build, which in turn started an argument involving screaming and cursing.

Makato began talking again once the Hidan's head had been separated from his body and rolled across the floor, knocking into the Transportalizer roughly and shutting the albino up quickly with the impact, but Tayi barely heard him. Her head swam, vision blurred, and the demon stumbled backwards into a desk, sending papers and writing utensils crashing to the floor.

"Tayi-chan? Are you alright?" Makato tripped over his own words, worry and nerves seeping into his usually optimistic demeanor as he leaned over her.

"I'm fine. There's too much chakra in here." she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as the multitude of elemental chakra seeped into her body. She coughed, blood dribbling from her mouth and down her chin, where a stunned group of S-Rank criminals watched it drop to the floor soundlessly.

Kisame frowned, focusing his unbalanced chakra and pulling it back to the center of his body where it compressed tightly into an invisible ball. His eyes flickered to the strange girl in front of him and he watched as her body reacted almost immediately to the drop in excess chakra; a small amount of color returning to her skin and her eyes brighten up slightly. The ninja nudged Itachi, who nodded as an indication he had heard his partner.

Not ten minutes later was the teen panting heavily with her head between her knees as she slumped over in a black office chair, body trembling as she recovered from the outburst. Makato rubbed circles into her back soothingly while the remaining ten slumped against the wall, drinks in hand.

"Sorry guys," Tayi smiled weakly, pulling her knees to her chest and staring at them with sad red eyes "I'm not used to that much chakra, especially that condensed and that powerful. My body absorbs excess chakra," she explained quickly as Pein opened his mouth to speak "I'm sort've like a vacuum for chakra, I guess. Everybody has it, and my body feeds off of it from humans who don't realize they even have chakra to begin with. It's like a small leak in a pipe with a bucket under it, if you want to compare it to anything."

Pein pursed his lips together into a thin line as he pondered the information before nodding "I believe I understand."

Tayi visibly sagged with relief, ears falling back slightly as she stood up again and brushed her clothes off "Now that that's over and done with," she turned to Makato "What are they here for?"

"I forgot! My apologies, everyone, I should have brought it up sooner! Akatsuki, I've brought you here permanently. My team and I are attempting to reconstruct your timeline, thus saving all of you and preventing so many unnecessary deaths throughout the story. The biggest challenge is focusing long enough to redesign an entire dimension, so we had to eliminate the strongest chakra sources from your universe. Naruto and many other ninja have been transported to my other research stations, but I figured you all would get along with Tayi here just fine. So, instead of staying in this boring old place with me, I'd like for you to go back home with Tayi. Of course, I'll be paying for an addition to your house, Tayi-chan."

Tayi's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, the air to her lungs getting cut off as she forgot to breathe "They...they're living with _me!?_"

"Only if it's alright with you, Tayi!" Makato rushed, putting his hands up in a mock-surrender "I figured you would have enough room and wouldn't mind the company at home, is all! Though, I guess I should have checked with you first, huh? My apologies, they can stay here at the lab until I've finished the reconstruction process."

"No, no, it's fine. I just- I wasn't expecting to have anybody besides Jenna and Scott over, honestly. The place is a mess." Tayi smiled uneasily, mind flashing to the pizza boxes and soda cans she knew they had all left in the living room surrounding their hoard of videogames and anime.

"It's better then sleeping in motels every night, yeah." Deidara scoffed, pointedly glaring at Pein, who ignored him.

"Makato," the orange haired leader started, looking at the man with hard purple eyes "I would like to know more about what exactly you are doing to my world, or the Akatsuki will have to decline your...invitation. Your life will be ended the minute you attempt to lie to me, as you know from our...previous encounters."

Konan's lips twitched downward behind him, but her face otherwise stayed neutral as she followed Makato and Pein into another private meeting room.

Tayi sighed, eyes darting to each of the Akatsuki remaining in the room "This is stupid. He never told me anything about this, and now I have to cater to ten people!" she muttered, tail lashing through the air irritably.

"We didn't fucking sign up for this either, bitch!" Hidan snapped as Kakuzu stared down at his severed head before sighing and picking it up.

"Fuck off," Tayi growled, flipping the Jashinist the bird before sitting on the table across from them "Look, if this is going to happen, then I need to know about you guys, and you need to know about me, yeah? Because here, you're just an anime kids watch on TV. You don't exist. Hell, you're not supposed to exist. But here you are, so we might as well get friendly."

"In our defense," Kisame grinned, pushing himself off of the wall and bending down to ruffle her hair "In our world, all of this weird technology doesn't exist either, and neither do actual demons like you, squirt. All we have are those stupid Jinchuriki and instant ramen seems like. Whaddya say, Itachi? You up for a quick game of spill your background?"

"She does have a point." Kakuzu muttered as he finished up the stitching on Hidan's neck before settling down with his briefcase in a chair, ignoring the curses spewing from Hidan's mouth.

Itachi nodded swiftly, still silent as he remained propped against the white wall with his eyes locked on Tayi, bright red and ready to imprison her in her own hell for seventy two hours.

* * *

Hhhh holy fuck i'm so sorry this took so long to update I really hate school and I work a fuck ton ugh I'm sorry ;-; I'll try to get Orchids and this updated within the next week I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Just going to keep a timeline of when I start this chapter to when I finish it up here OTL  
Started: Tuesday, August 26th

Started again: September 4th

Got sick: September 7th

Got un-sick: Sept. 9th (iPHONE 6 RELEASE TODAY WOOP)

Started: Sept. 18th bc school and work oh my god kill me now

Tayi sighed, rubbing her temples awkwardly and leaning back into the chair. The room was still filled with tension, less than before but still enough to make her feel unwanted, and each member of the Akatsuki had finally finished telling her basic facts about themselves, or in some cases like Kisame, their entire backstory, or like Kakuzu, nothing. She hadn't minded - they were all extremely interesting - but after Tobi had started talking, she'd begun to tune out and attempt to keep her headache at bay.

"What about you, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously after he'd successfully gotten his hands wrapped around Tobi's neck, visible blue eye staring her down as he choked the brown haired male out swiftly "We haven't heard anything about you."

"Well, I'd prefer to keep it that way," she muttered, remembering her mother's pain-filled sobs as she was torn away from Tayi's life "But I'll give you the basic details, if that's alright with you guys."

Kisame grinned, teeth shining in the fluorescent lights "Fine with us."

Tayi nodded, smiling slightly. She couldn't help but adore the blue-skinned male; he was understanding, cheeky as hell and more so reminded her of Spencer, her younger brother of four years.

"I'm Tayi Yako, nineteen years old. My birthday's in March, and I go to college for technology back in Ohio. I live alone and don't have any pets, but I love to code and play RPG video games with my friends Scott and Jenna when they come over. I'm a Class B demon and working on Class A! I watch a shit ton of anime and cooking shows, pretty much any show that has to do with Gordon Ramsey."

"I have no fucking idea what any of that is." Hidan deadpanned, glaring pointedly at her after a minute.

"Nobody does, so shut the fuck up and don't state the obvious, Hidan." Kakuzu mumbled, fingers drumming over his briefcase.

"It's fine," Tayi piped up "I forgot you guys don't have any of that, so it's my bad. College is like ninja school, but you learn how to do math, reading, all of that stuff. RPG games are video games on my computer and X-Box, which is a game system. Demon classes still complicate me, honestly, so I'll save that for when you get situated. Gordon Ramsey is a famous chef and a grade A dick, also one of my favorite people. He's a Class A cooking demon, you know~"

Tayi shook her head as the Akatsuki stared at her, dumb and confused looks etched across their faces.

"Makato didn't explain anything to you?" Itachi glanced at her, red eyes burning into her own crimson orbs.

"Not a single thing." Tayi held her hands up in a mock-surrender, remembering their earlier conversation "He told you more than he told me. I just walked in here to find a bunch of fictional but not-so-fictional criminals sitting in the laboratory I've been working in. By the way, why the hell were you guys so casual anyways? I'd be freaking out if I were you!"

"Makato has brought us here before," Zetsu explained calmly, his white side speaking softly "Though we never ventured out of this room, he had briefed us on the situation months ago. His plans are fucking flawless."

The artificial human grinned suddenly, both halves lighting up with a strange fondness as they began to mutter amongst themselves.

"It's pretty boring here though, yeah." Deidara commented snidely, snagging the water bottle Kisame had opened and snickering "Not much room to make any art at all. Maybe a few spiders or centipedes here and there, but nothing artistic, yeah."

"Fuck off," Kisame whined, grabbing the small plastic bottle back "Get your own, damnit. I don't need she-male germs all over my water."

"Oi!" Deidara snapped, hands flying to his clay pouches "You wanna go, fish fucker? I'll show you art, even in this tiny space, yeah!"

"Bring it, lipsy!" Kisame bared his teeth and Tayi's eyes widened as the Mist Ninja reached for the large sword on his back, a sadistic grin planted on his face "I'll cut your damn arms off."

"Hey!" Tayi yelled, standing up and turning towards the two "Fucking stop, you pricks! This isn't even our place! It's Makato's, if you haven't already forgotten. Jesus, you've been here more times than I have and you assholes are ready to blow the place up. Your leader needs to teach you respect or something, because it's common courtesy to not blow things up that aren't yours!"

Itachi looked at her, eyes glimmering in slight amusement even though his facial expression remained neutral.

"Kid, common courtesy doesn't exist where we're from." Kisame huffed, hand wrapped tightly around his sword's handle "This prick's been asking for it the past few weeks anyways. Whatddya say, Itachi? You want in on this?"

"Hn." Itachi turned away from the two, though not before shooting Kisame a quick and highly threatening glare.

"Itachi, c'mon! Don't pull this shit!" Kisame groaned, hand dropping as he let out an exasperated sigh "I know you hate fighting, but come on, man."

"Kisame." Itachi spun around, eyes burning as the shark-like man dragged himself over to the Uchiha like a kicked puppy.

"Fine, fine. You better fucking watch it, blondie. You're lucky Itachi's here."

Deidara glowered, blue eye narrowing into a small slit before he slumped into the chair Tayi had been previously sitting in "Fuck off Kisame, yeah. This happens every damn time."

Deidara's hand waved through the air nonchalantly as Kisame flipped him off, blonde hair loose and tangled around his neck from the near-fight.

Tayi closed her eyes, mind whirling at the strange events that seemed to keep happening one after another, and retrieved the water bottle from the floor. She dropped it into the trash can against the wall before she took two from the mini-fridge and tossed them to each participant of the fight "Here. Stop fighting, please. It's giving me a fucking headache."

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but any words that came out were cut off when the door slammed open to reveal an emotionless Pein and Konan, and a very excited looking Makato. Ryu and Kana stood behind them, each dressed in black muscle shirts and skinny jeans and not failing to look menacing.

"Your flight will leave from my private jet in one hour," Makato smiled as he pulled Tayi under his arm, wrapping his fingers around her shoulder as he pulled her close to him "Tayi-chan, a team will work on expanding your home to accommodate immediately, and three thousand dollars will be transferred to your bank account by noon tomorrow! Pein-sama and Konan-sama have agreed with me and believe it is best that they reside here, in our world, until I can carry out my restoration plans. In due time, their entire dimension will be reborn into one much more suitable! I hope everything worked out just fine between the rest of you while we were gone?"

"Just peachy." Tayi muttered, sweeping her glare along the line of criminals behind her "I might go crazy if I have to deal with them for too long."

"I'll be sure to make quick work of it," Makato winked before he turned on his heel "I'll go make the deposit and get a team on your house by tomorrow morning, Tayi-chan. I'll be sure to say goodbye before you leave."

"Sure. Thanks." Tayi smiled wearily, red eyes flashing as she stalked from the room. Once outside the doors, the demon turned to the group, a frown evident on her face "Alright, listen up fuckers," Tayi shouted as the sliding doors shut with a hiss, successfully gathering each of the members' attention "I'm in charge right now and for the rest of the time you're here. Especially when we get back to my house, got it? I have a bunch of shit I do not want any of you touching whatsoever. If we're leaving today, we'll be back to Ohio in a day. Oi, are you even listening?"

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan snapped "We're listening, damn. Like we would even have a fucking clue what we're doing anyways."

"Good point," Tayi mused, fingers lacing together as she leaned against the wall to look at them "Anyways, my friends are all back up in our room, and they'll most likely flip their shit when they see you. For the love of Satan-"

"Jashin." Hidan corrected matter-of-factly, a smug look crossing his features before Tayi glared at him.

"Stop interrupting, you incompetent ass. I'll explain what's going on to them, alright? So just chill and we'll pack up our stuff and go back home. Pein, no offense to your leadership or anything, but I'm in charge here like I said before. You can keep them in line, but if I tell you to do something, do it." the ginger glared at her, Rinnegan eyes narrowing in silent anger as Konan brushed her hand over his gently "When we get back to my house, I'll go over a quick rundown of how everything works in this world. Got it?"

"Understood." Sasori nodded at her, his brown eyes flicking from glaring at Deidara to the short demon in front of him.

Tayi waited until she received a chorus of hesitant "yes"'s from the group before nodding to them gratefully "Thanks. Sorry if I sound like a raging bitch, by the way. It's been stressful as all Hell working on the Transportalizer, y'know?"

"Actually, squirt, we have no damn idea." Kisame laughed deeply, ruffling her hair with a heavy blue hand "Lead the way to your friends, then!"

"All passengers please be seated. We will begin to take off in approximately five minutes."

The woman at the front of the jet set the intercom speaker back onto it's hook, turning and ducking behind a curtain that led to the cockpit of the jet. The engines rumbled harshly, leaving Tayi to lean back in her seat and cover her ears.

Scott leaned against her, head lolling onto her shoulder as he snored lightly. Her red eyes flickered to him briefly before she gazed back at the large group next to her, sitting in bean bags and lounge chairs.

"This would be a perfect place to make bombs, yeah!" Deidara grinned, glancing down at his hands wildly.

Tayi's eyes widened and she resisted the urge to jump up and strangle him "Shut up, you idiot! You can't say bomb on a plane!"

"Why not?" the blonde turned to her and cocked his head to the side in confusion, despite the smug smirk lacing his face.

"It's a long story. Just don't say it. In fact, don't say shit about your art for the rest of this flight or I will personally allow Kisame to rip your arms off and shove them down your throat."

Deidara grimaced, smirk twisting into a scowl as he rubbed at his forearm awkwardly "No thanks, yeah. Getting them blown off was enough for me."

"You hear me, Kisame?" Tayi called, catching the shark-man's attention "If he talks about his art, you can rip his arms off. I'm going to sleep, so it's all up to you."

"You got it, squirt!" he shot her a flashy grin and a wink before turning back to Cullen, who resumed his speech on video games when he realized the ninja was listening again.

Tayi smiled softly, her gaze sweeping over each Akatsuki member quickly before she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Itachi sat quietly in the row across from her, sipping on a mug of tea and skimming the pages of 'The Hunger Games' that Tayi had given him before they boarded. Kisame and Zetsu, much to Tayi's surprise, were listening intently to Cullen's explanation of video games as he pulled pictures up of characters on his iPhone. Deidara was now dozing in and out of sleep in a black bean bag chair, blonde hair spilling out in waves around his shoulders. Sasori sat quietly next to Kakuzu on a bench seat, browsing through Tayi's Kindle with Kakuzu watching boredly. Pein and Konan talked in hushed whispers in the row behind Tayi, and the demon could have sworn she heard something about someone named Nagato before she tuned back out. Tobi was immersed in Tayi's 3DS, the music of Animal Crossing playing softly through the speakers from next to Hidan, who was snoring loudly next to the masked man and Jenna.

Tayi's lips twitched as she tore her gaze from the group, finally allowing herself to drift off and catch up on the lack of sleep she always seemed to get.


End file.
